


Abyssal

by octopuppy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: I am a black hole that absorbs as much of him as I can, but he doesn’t bend at my edges. He is strong. Steadfast. Consistent.(SNS oneshot.)





	Abyssal

Naruto’s face is just inches from mine. I can see his breath in the air as the snow falls around us. He’s talking, but I can barely hear him. His eyes are soft, so soft at the corners, and they’re full of an emotion I’m not familiar with, but it stirs something in me. I feel sick but I don’t want it to stop.

He raises a hand and it brushes my cheek. I let him. His thumb traces up to the corner of my mouth. I let him. He leans in and my chest aches so badly I think I might faint but I don’t move. His lips are soft and taste vaguely salty and the sounds of his breath make me dizzy. He kisses me long and hard and all I can do is let him and grip the front of his stupid orange jacket so tightly my fingers ache.

“Sasuke,” he murmurs against my mouth, voice low, disbelieving, and electricity runs up my spine.

_Don’t you get it,_ I want to scream. _It’s you. It’s always been you._

Instead I say nothing. I pull him closer and nip his lower lip and he gasps, saying my name again under his breath. 

_“Sasuke.”_

It’s like he can’t comprehend what’s happening. I can’t either and I know it’s real; my sharingan keeps activating and it’s making my head spin worse. He presses his forehead to mine and I’m fully grounded. His familiar scent consumes my senses and he smells like chlorophyll, miso, nostalgia. Despite everything, he smells like home.

My fingers move further up his collar and grab it so hard I vaguely think my fingers might break and he just lets me. His eyes are dull and hazy and his brow is furrowed only slightly. He looks like he has a question and thinks I hold the answer but I can’t remember any words as I kiss him. He lets me. 

I move my lips slowly against his and he plays along for a few seconds before I hear a low growl in the back of his throat. Suddenly, boldly, his hands grip my waist and he’s kissing me so hard I can feel my lips bruise. I push back, because everything is a competition with him. He chuckles and my heart skips a beat.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Naruto’s breath ghosts across my cheek.

I believe him.

He chased me for years and never stopped believing in me. He extended grace where there was none warranted. I am a black hole that absorbs as much of him as I can, but he doesn’t bend at my edges. He is strong. Steadfast. Consistent.

When everything else fell apart, he remained.

I can’t say it but I see it in his eyes when he pulls back to look at me, face flushed. I am a black hole but his pupils are vortexes in their own right; they expand when I look into them and I am caught in their gravity. Words build up behind the dam my lips create but I can’t release them; the pressure is too high and they’re stuck piling up against the inside of my teeth.

Instead of speaking I touch my forehead to his. I try to kiss him but he stops me.

“I love you,” he says, and the fluttering feeling inside me becomes so overwhelming my hands shake.

I can’t say it back but he knows, he knows. 

I press my lips to his and everything else falls away.


End file.
